iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Syrus Bolton
Syrus Bolton is current Lord of the Dreadfort and vassal to the Lord Paramount of the North, Harlon Stark. He is also the only living member of House Bolton, meaning that the death of Lord Syrus would be the extinction of his noble house. History Death followed Syrus from the moment he was born, first taking his own mothers life as she passed away during the delivery of baby Syrus. By the time he was eight, Syrus had found pleasure in cutting and slicing animals and sometimes other children, with the blade his father had given him for his birthday. His constant desire to hurt living things gave him a reputation in the High Lordship of the Dreadfort and his own nickname, ‘the little prick’. As he would jab living things over and over, making tiny hole in animals so they bled slowly and died a long and painful death. There was little hope of getting rid of Syrus' ruthless streak. When his father, Domeric, saw he was unlikely to bring another child into the world, he tutored his son closely, teaching him that he must keep his dark obsessions behind closed doors, for he was a lord and must behave as a good lord should. Soon the people had forgotten what a poisoned young man Syrus was and the nickname had vanished… as did the people who spoke the slanderous alias, kidnapped by those under the thumb of Syrus. Lurking in the shadows and listening to whispers, Syrus became adept in espionageand soon had those who spoke ill of him hung, drawn and quartered in his secret dungeon. After flaying many people who slighted him, Syrus grew bored of flaying and developed new and inspiring ways to torture his enemies. There comes a time in every Northern boy’s life when they must learn to wield a sword. Despite Syrus’ being a natural with a blade, he was often overly enthusiastic in training and found himself in a heated sparring match with Daryn Hornwood that ended in a gruesome slash down his face and losing sight in his right eye, the people of the North would often stop and stare at this deformity, but not for too long as they would be heavily punished for it if caugh, sometimes losing their own eye as a result. Syrus was not one to hold a grudge with Daryn, as he was a loyal friend and gave him his own fair share of scars. He struggled to adapt his fighting style like many have done so before him and would rarely pick up a sword after. Syrus Bolton had tried three times to produce an heir, each time the child being delivered stillborn. In blind rage, Syrus would blame his wife and dispose of her each time, later telling her family that she had died in in childbirth along with the child. After his marriages to House Mormont, House Umber and House Karstark, the North believed him to be cursed and were unwilling to join their house with Lord Bolton. Thankfully his dear friend Lord Daryn Hornwood broke off the betrothal of his sister Donella with a Skagosi Lord and arranged a marriage between House Hornwood and Bolton. The other Northern lords have always felt uneasy around Lord Syrus, but no one knows the true depth to the darkness within. Marriages Lord Syrus Bolton was first married to Alys Mormont in 268 AC. Within a year of their marriage, Alys died under suspicious circumstances after giving birth to a stillborn child. In 271 AC, House Bolton and House Umber joined families when Syrus and Serena Umber were married. They conceived a child months later but the child was stillborn when delivered in 272 AC. Serena died under suspicious circumstances, believed to be due to childbirth complications. In 275 AC, Syrus Bolton tried for a third time in marriage, this time with Barbary Karstark. They were successful in pregnancy but again the child was born stillborn and again the mother died under suspicious circumstances following the childbirth. Donella of House Hornwood was previously betrothed to a Northern Skagosi lord, but upon hearing of Syrus' desire to join their house. Daryn Hornwood immediately cancelled the betrothal and promised his sister to Syrus Bolton, his childhood friend and ally. Current Household Dykk Ryswell, Castellan of the Dreadfort Axell Flint, Master-At-Arms of the Dreadfort Titus Knott, Sworn Shield of the Dreadfort Lyman Whitehill, Spymaster of the Dreadfort Maester Orwyn, Maester of the Dreadfort Category:House Bolton Category:Northerner Category:Westerosi Category:The North